Journey into Mystery Vol 1 637
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Storyline = Exiled | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Stephanie Hans | Writer1_1 = Kieron Gillen | Writer1_2 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_3 = Andy Lanning | Penciler1_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Inker1_1 = Carmine Di Giandomenico | Colourist1_1 = Andy Troy | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor1_2 = Bill Rosemann | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = There Goeth the Neighborhood | Synopsis1 = In San Francisco, the New Mutants are discussing the missing gods when suddenly they are back in their house with no knowledge of what they were just talking about. Nate then slaps the muffin out of Dani's hand and tells her to focus, that reality has just been punched in the face and he's used to it. The others then realize it as well. When they go to answer the door, a large blonde mechanic is there telling them that their car is ready to go, and leaves. The New Mutants realize that was Thor and rush across the street to talk to him. They try to convince him that he is the god of thunder, but no such luck. He doesn't believe them and thinks they are making a joke about that old movie. Elsewhere, "Luke" is playing a game and is being teased by his sister "Leigh". "Helen" and "Leigh" head off to work to collect recycling while "Luke" heads into the bakery and begins wandering around town, being chased by an angry dog, finding a homeless war vet and Tif a social worker. The New Mutants then discover "Luke" and try and convince him that he is Loki and it seems to work. Loki then tells them that they need to luke for clues in Sigurd's home, and they begin looking around. Sigurd arrives and tells them the entire truth. That he is indeed an Asgardian, on the run from the Disir for ages, but that he can't undo the spell, as he's not a magician. He does tell them that he got the spell from Loki, who should be able to undo it. In a nearby alley, Brun, a member of an eating disorder support group finds a cat and kills and eats it, and feels more alive than she ever has before. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** *** *** *** * * * Villains: * ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** 1129 Mission Street (Sigurd's home) * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = PART TWO • Gods made mortal, with mutants their only hope for survival! • Undead cannibals on the loose, San Francisco turned inside out by forbidden magic! • A thrilling mythological mystery adventure in the Mighty Marvel manner, the most epic crossover of 2012! (Not counting that one where As fight Xs) | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}